There are a variety of scenarios in which it is important to maintain conversations in privacy. For example, HIPPA mandates that healthcare organizations take reasonable measures to protect confidential personal information. This includes conversations with physicians in their offices, hospital registration areas, nursing stations, insurance service call centers, and even the offices of human resources representatives. As another example, discussions between an attorney and client must be kept private to protect attorney-client privilege over the conversation. Often, rooms are available to allow people to have private conversations. For instance, privacy rooms are often provided in healthcare facilities, such as hospitals, and meeting rooms are often available in courthouses for attorneys to meet with their clients. Despite the availability of such rooms, some discussions are not kept private due to doors to the rooms not being closed. Accordingly, when a door to such a room is not closed, people in an adjoining area (e.g., a waiting room) may be able to overhear the conversation, thereby preventing the conversation from being kept private.